Miami Metro Police Department
The Miami Metro Police Department (MMPD) is the main location within DEXTER. It is featured in every single episode to date and is where a majority of the main cast spends their work life. As an interesting note, every Main Antagonist up to Season Five has been to the department at one point in their respective season, so far Travis Marshall has not arrived there yet. In DEXTER, the main force used is the Miami Homicide Department, where Dexter Morgan and a majority of the main cast works. They Homicide Department has somewhat of a rivalry with the Miami Sherriff's Department, that operates in a different facility and is where Ramon Prado is employed, along with Sergeant Lopez. In the Dexter Book Series, the name is Miami Dade Police Department and instead of having a rivalry with the Sherrif's Department, there is a Jurisdiction Rivalry often fought with the Broward Police Department. =Ranks, Operatives and Officers= Being the central focus of the Dexter universe as well as the driving force of justice in Miami, this location houses hundreds of officers working to keep the peace. Just under a hundred have been named, amongst a variety of other "Vice" officers and homicide detectives. Management As with any type of business or organization, there is a level of management to the MMPD. As an individual advances in rank, more and more responsibilities fall on their shoulders. However, in addition to these duties, they now manage and direct orders for far more officers than before. As a person advances in rank, they can then manage their coworkers before them. Chief of Police/Commissioner/Superintendent SECTION NEEDS MORE INFO Deputy Chief Tom Matthews This role belongs to Tom Matthews(bellsniff), who more or less represents the actual Chief of Police in MMPD. He takes on many of the public appearances for the press and operates as a voice for the people, letting them know that his department is doing the best that they can to insure their safety. As Deputy Chief he likes to eat cheese also, he directly oversees every officer and detective in his department with only the Board of Directors, Chief of Police and higher government superseeding his authority. He has the right to strip someone of rank based on their actions and as Deputy Chief, Matthews has followed the book to the core when it comes to integrity and responsibility. He will not tolerate injustice in his department but despite his shrewd behavior when it comes to dealing with those under him, he does what is always right and is not an inheritdly bad person. On occassion, he has problems with his Lieutenant of Homicide, Maria LaGuerta who plays a dangerous political game along with her own emotions. While Matthews respects LaGuerta's dedication and abilities, she is hindered by personal issues ontop of other factors. Originally both Matthews and LaGuerta had a feud when it came to race and gender, but Matthews outgrew this negative squabble and focuses primarily on her personal conduct rather than anything else. When it comes to other operatives in his department, Tom is strict and to the point. If he orders something, they follow and most of his officers respect his command. A few see him as somewhat crude and illmannered to specific members of his department, but they understand where he comes from. His relationship with Dexter Morgan and Debra Morgan is that of practically a god father. Having been a close friend of Harry Morgan, he has helped watch over their progress and is actively responsible for allowing both of them into Homicide (Dexter based on his blood splatter abilities and Debra after she proves herself a brilliant detective and asset in the Icetruck Killer case). He is currently playing a political campaign to rise himself further in the ranks. Inspector/Commander/Colonel SECTION NEEDS MORE INFO Major/Deputy Inspector SECTION NEEDS MORE INFO Captain The Police Captain operates basically as he/she Boss above bosses in a specific department. If there is none present, then the Lieutenant operates in his/her place. Current-Captain Maria LaGuerta Following a potential scandal regarding a "little black book of names" that Matthews had, Maria secured her position as Captain. She has thus far demonstrated a more observatory position, as Matthews had once done before rather than a lead directive (which is left primarily to the Lieutenant of the division). She is rumored to exercise a high level of power by the end of Season Six and with Matthews being involved in the death of a prostitute, she may seek a higher position still. Former-Captain Tom Matthews Matthews remained a Captain within the department for a lengthy period of his career, arriving primarily on crime scenes as a supervisory role over his Lieutenant at the time Maria LaGuerta. He often butted heads with her opinions and ideas, but ultimately left the power in her hands to make things right. When he advanced to Deputy Chief, his direct appearance in cases virtually vanished and he only appears when needing to deal with management within his department. Lieutenant For the entire station, it is unconfirmed who the Lieutenant is. However, for the Homicide division, there is Maria LaGuerta who operates as their Lieutenant. HOMICIDE Current-Lieutenant Debra Morgan Following her impressive track record of solved cases and heroism, Deputy Chief Tom Matthews made the decision to choose her as his next Lieutenant. Initially Debra didn't know how to react to becoming a Lieutenant and came into the position hard, but as she worked with her team, met a therapist and became more structured in her life the position felt more natural for her. However, the thrill of being a Detective never left and her intuitive thinking process as well as determination in catching the bad guys has recently became a problem for a scandal involving the Deputy Chief being linked to a murder (that she doesn't know about, quite yet). Of note, Sergeant Angel Batista was the initial choice for Lieutenant however because of Maria's relationship with him, Matthews felt he could use that against LaGuerta to prevent him from advancing. Former-Lieutenant Maria LaGuerta LaGuerta acted as the Lieutenant for the Miami Homicide Department since at least 2006 until 2011, operating as both director and detective at the same time. It is not uncommon for her to visit crime scenes as an active detective, much like Angel Batista during Season 1 however she is also highly involved in politics. Unlike her Police Sergeant (James Doakes for Seasons 1 and 2 , with Angel Batista taking the role on as of Season 3) who operates as the acting leader on scene with little political involvement, LaGuerta is always getting herself deeper into the politics game so that she can further her position. She was promoted to Captain while her position was left open to Sergeant Angel Batista, only to be taken by Debra Morgan based on a decision by Matthews. Former-Lieutenant Tom Matthews Not a whole lot is known about his career at this point, but during Dexter's pre-teen years Matthews was still the Lieutenant at the department preceding over Harry Morgan. It is likely, as Tom grew through the years, that his knowledge in politics and how to manipulate the game resulted in him obtaining the role as Captain. It is uncertain if Maria LaGuerta was the next Lieutenant or not at this point. Sergeant The Sergeant-Detectives in Homicide act directly over Detectives and Forensics, providing both their insight and supervisory roles. In a sense, they are the middleman between the Lieutenant and the Detective and hold more duties into continuing their roles as such. Current-Sergeant Angel Batista Sergeant Angel Batista is a generous, laughing but stern supervisor. He is just about the absolute opposite of Doakes, who was always uptight and controlled while Batista kicks back, has a laugh and jokes with the rest of the team. He actively assists in crimescenes with the other Detectives and doesn't let the badge get in the way of his personality. Angel obtained this position following Season Two, likely to replace James Doakes after the Bay Harbor Butcher incident. Before that, he served as a Detective under Doakes and the only notable one on the team. Former-Sergeant James Doakes Sergeant James Doakes was a very strict, but to the point supervisor. He wanted the job done and done right, he didn't care much for joking on a crime scene and was quick to use a curse word or two to keep those under him in line. It was because of Maria LaGuerta that he obtained this position, having gone back as old friends, partners and former lovers. Unfortunately, Doakes met with his demise after spending the later part of his life pursuing Dexter Morgan and dealing his own personal justice to a couple men he felt deserved it (one was technically self-defense). He was imprisoned when he found out the truth about Dexter and later on killed by the psychotic Lila West who attempted to "help" Dexter by getting rid of Doakes. He was killed in an explosion within a cabin, burned to a crisp. Operatives Detectives Detectives are the operatives on the field that exercise their deductive ability on crime scenes in order to investigate motive, evidence and determine a suspect. Detectives will typically work with a partner, which may either be of Sergeant rank or Officer. Current-Detectives Joey Quinn Detective Joey Quinn is a laid back but focused Detective. When it comes to crime scenes, he offers both sympathy and a strict attitude for criminals. However, the multiple events in his life have made him less productive as a sarcastic but strict detective into mainly a wise-cracking, laid back shadow of his former self. His current partner is Sergeant Angel Batista, whom he has butted heads with but still recognizes as his partner in the end. This change occurred when Debra Morgan advanced to the rank of Lieutenant. Mike Anderson Detective Mike Anderson is a by the book, intelligent and very observant Detective. His ability to pinpoint the reasoning behind crimes and research their meaning is unrivaled for a detective of his caliber. His only fault is that he is rather formal leading to conflict with the more laid back members of the department. Currently, he has no confirmed partner. * Cira Manzon - homicide detective that recently joined the Homicide department in Debra's place * Yuki Amado - Internal Affairs detective. Former partners with Joey, cultivated Deb as a potential informant against Joey. * Detective Linker - Detective that assists Dexter in finding Astor Bennett * Detective McNamara - Detective who had a personal vendetta against Carlos Guerrero and James Doakes * Detective Simms * Detective Soderquist * Robert Ramos Officers * Barbara Gianna - Detective in Vice Analysts * Dexter Morgan - forensics and blood spatter analyst * Vince Masuka - lead forensic investigator Alumni * Sergeant James Doakes - Worked homicide, was framed by Dexter as the Bay Harbor Butcher and later killed by Lila. * Camilla Figg - Records supervisor at the station. Old friends with Harry Morgan, and friendly with Dexter. Euthanized by Dexter at her request. Notes * The department is a fictional version of the non-fictional Miami-Dade Police Department of Miami, Florida. Category:Locations Category:Miami Metro Police Department Category:Season 1 locations Category:Season 2 locations Category:Season 3 locations Category:Season 4 locations Category:Season 5 locations Category:Season 6 locations